cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
My World and Welcome To It
My World and Welcome To It was a Syndication network sitcom series created by Melville Shavelson, based on works by James Thurber. The show aired from September 15, 1969 to March 9, 1970, lasting for one season & 26 episodes. It was produced by Sheldon Leonard Productions. Plot The series centered on cartoonist John Monroe who would daydream about how he wished his life could be. Cast *William Windom as John Monroe *Joan Hotchkis as Ellen Monroe *Lisa Gerritsen as Lydia Monroe *Harold J. Stone as Hamilton Greeley *Henry Morgan as Phil Jensen Ratings\Cancellation The premiere of "My World and Welcome to It" drew a 20.6/37 Nielsen rating in New York City, beating "Gunsmoke"‘s 11.2/20 rating easily, but the 7:30-8PM half-hour was Syndciation’s lowest for the evening in that market. The second episode was down slightly to a 19.3/34 rating but still comfortably beat its competition. The third episode rose to a 22.4/37 rating, again first for the city and the fourth episode drew a 19.4/31 rating, this time only slightly ahead of "Gunsmoke"‘s 17.0/27 rating. Syndication was happy enough with the show’s performance to renew it for the remainder of the 1969-1970 season. However in February of 1970, Syndciation canceled "My World and Welcome To It." It was replaced by a half-hour version of "The Red Skelton Show" which was moving from Syndication to Syndication for the 1970-1971 season. In March of 1970, the Los Angeles Times reported that "My World and Welcome To It" was the cancellation of the 1969-1970 season receiving the most letters from angry fans. Reception John Gould of The New York Times, called the show's debut episode “hackneyed gibberish relieved only by an occasional Thurber drawing” and suggested that “the conceit of the Hollywood producer that he could do a variation on Thurber for TV rating purposes speaks for itself." Dwight Newton of the San Francisco Examiner said the premiere was “a heavy-handed go at fragile fantasy” while Norman Mark of the Chicago Daily News wrote that it “tried to appeal to all parts of the TV audience and failed." Donald Freeman of the San Diego Union‘s was “fearful” because “flashes of Thurber emerged but the strain was heavy, the whimsy plodding." Clarence Peterson of the Chicago Tribune had “a dark feeling that it will get old pretty fast.” Percy Shain of the Boston Globe called the premiere “a joy and treasure.” Kay Garddella of the New York Daily News wrote that it was “a delightful change from what we’ve been accustomed to.” New York Post‘s Bob Williams said “it’s warm, it’s witty and it’s a sophisticated cut above the best of the TV network situation comedies.” Terrence O’Flaherty of San Francisco Chronicle wrote that the “premiere episode was a delightful improvement over every TV attempt at domesticity I have seen.” Cecil Smith of The Los Angeles Times called it “a genuine original in the redundant world of television.” Pete Rahn of the St. Louis Globe-Democrat's said it was a “fresh piece of comedy.” Accolades "My World and Welcome to It" won two Emmy Awards in 1970: "Outstanding Continued Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role in a Comedy Series" (William Windom) and for "Outstanding Comedy Series." It was also nominated for Outstanding Achievement in any area of Creative Arts ("Rally 'Round the Flag Boys" - special photographic effects). Category:1960s television shows Category:1970s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:Television syndication distributors